An Odd love
by Koi Kitsune Kit
Summary: Kit Two months after Yumi and Ulrick were killed by X.A.N.A. Odd meets a beautiful boy that changes his life.
1. Chapter one: Angsty Odd

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Code Lyoko or anything relating to it I don't even own me I sold my self to a elephant for some peanuts.

Angsty Odd

_It's been two months, _Odd thought as he sat in class. Two months since Yumi and Ulrick had been murdered by X.A.N.A. Since that day it seems as if something had died in Odd, gone was the cheerful jokester, gone was the pink and purple clothes, gone were two of his best friends. Odd was now an angst-y, black wearing, people hating, mourner. Jeremy was still there but he wasn't much help he was even more (A.N. is that even possible) wrapped up in materializing Aelita. There was shuffling and he realized that the bell had rang, "Oh is Odd still upset over his friends running away with out him?" Like the sound of nails of a chalkboard Sissy's voice broke through to Odd. He had to do everything in his power to keep from killing her right then and there. Everyone though that they had just ran away he new the truth though he new what really happened, "Sissy, why don't you just keep your freaking mouth shut!" The hurt in Odd's voice was enough to make her be silent. As he continued his ways down the hall he remembered the days of past, the days of happiness, the days of friendship. He was so deep in his memories he didn't even see it coming. WHAM! He slammed in to another kid, he sat on the floor slightly dazed. When he looked up he saw the most beautiful person of either sex. This gorgeous creation had chin length black and purple hair that hung carelessly in to his bright purple eyes, he had a cute button nose with sensual lips. The guy was wearing a purple shirt with black sleeves that covered him like a second skin and baggy black shorts. The mysterious stranger recovered first, "Oh gods I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention I'm so sorry." _Gods even his voice is beautiful. _"No problem I wasn't exactly watching where I was going." Odd felt as if he was going to smile, _what has he done to me I feel a little bit of happiness inside me. _"Okay well I'll see you around," the guy was gone before Odd even got his name. "Wait..." he didn't finish his sentence.

Okay this is my first fan fiction. So please read and review Im dying to see what people think of it. Its short I know but I have to see if people even like before I continue it so yeah I don't know what else to say okay well have fun


	2. Chapter two: Tenshi

Holy crap I'm actually updating...sorry guys that actually read this, I'm not going to

make up excuses I'm just going to say I did feel like up dating so yeah have fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Cody Lyoko you know that I own my left shoe and that is all

"Blah" talking

"_Blah" _thinking

A.N.: Dark talks in a think British accent

Chapter Two: Tenshi

The mysterious stranger who's name was Dark walked towards his next class

think of the boy who he ran into _he was really cute I love his hair but he looks so sad. _

When he got to his next class he gave the paper saying that he was new to the teacher.

"As soon as the bell rings I'll introduce you," he said; Dark just nodded. The bell rang

but it took several seconds before the students quieted down, "Okay guys this is Dark

Tenshi transferring from Japan." All Dark said was, "hey." A girl raised her hand and

said, "Why don't you tell us a little about your self." "Okay well I was born in London

and for the past seven years I have just moved around from place to place," Dark really

didn't like being the center of attention so he kept his bio short. Seeing that he was the

teacher said, "okay Dark you can sit in the empty seat over there." So he went and sat

down, sitting next to him was a girl with black hair and a pink shirt. "So Dark is it? There

was a girl that went here up till a few months ago that was Japanese." A little irritated

Dark responded, "I'm not Japanese I'm British." He wasn't getting a very good vibe

from this chick. "But your name doesn't sound European?" she said. That was made him

even more irritable, "yeah well who the hell asked you!" he was trying so hard not to

loose his temper but it wasn't going very well with her. A little hurt the chick said, "By

the way I'm Sissy." "Okay well hi now can you please leave me alone." This statement

caught her totally off guard; she didn't think any guy could resist her beauty especially a

guy as hot as this one. She would just have to work harder to get him to like her. The

beautiful boy with the purple shirt sighed as the girl sitting next to him smiled as sly

smile.

Yay!! I'm finished I'm so happy I bet you guys are just dying to see what happens next. Okay well I'll have to keep you waiting. XD!


End file.
